


winter wonderland

by InLust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Playing in the Snow, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Alex hates winter and unfortunately, her best friend (the love of her life) loves it enough for the both of them.





	winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a prompt “we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we’re just…staring… at each other…” and look what i done did 
> 
> it's the true winter season so get ready for CUTE ASS SHIT LIKE THIS

It’s not that Alex hates the cold because she’s been trained for any type of weather, but it’s not one of her favorite seasons. Why go for skating, hockey, and snowboarding, when she could go rollerblading, frisbee, and surfing? They require less layers and she can actually breathe when the wind chill isn’t sucking the air out of her lungs. 

“Oh come on, Alex, stop being a baby. I just bought you some layers to help bundle you up.” Lucy isn’t just teasing Alex, she’s _goading_ Alex into going outside with her. 

It’s 5am and they’re the only two awake in the cabin. Honestly, out of all of the places they could’ve spent the holiday vacation, the middle of Maine should never have been an option. But _noooooo_ , when Lucy and Kara get left to their own devices, they manage to convince everyone that winter is better with snow. 

Now there’s an additional foot of snow after last night and you can barely tell what time of day it is. Lucy and Alex are the only ones with a functioning internal clock. 

“Look, I’m not being a baby. I just think we can wait to go snowshoeing,” Alex skirts around. “It’s still dark out.” She drops a few marshmallows into their hot chocolate. 

“It’s not that dark,” Lucy says pointing out the window. “I can literally see that it’s not snowing anymore, which basically means it’s morning. So let’s goooo.” She sidles up beside Alex and looks up hopefully at her. 

Alex grips the handle of her mug tightly to secure her drink. The feeling of Lucy’s warmth encourages her to lean back against Lucy affectionately as she simply responds, “Not a chance.” 

“But Aleeeex,” Lucy whines as she reaches for her mug. Alex chuckles and walks towards the couch in front of the put out fireplace. Lucy follows quickly, taking a sip of her hot chocolate and of course burning her tongue. She curses, causing Alex to chuckle again, before sitting down practically on top of Alex. 

“Hey watch it!” Alex warns as she pulls her mug in front of her to prevent a spill. 

Lucy hmpfs in response and presses against Alex’s side. “Fine, I’ll go by myself,” she pouts into her mug. 

“Haha, yeah _okay_ ,” Alex says sarcastically. She bumps her shoulder against Lucy’s playfully. Lucy burns her lip this time and holds her mug carefully so she doesn’t spill as she glares at Alex. “You won’t go by yourself. That’s why you’re asking me.” 

“Yeah,” Lucy reaffirms shamelessly. “I don’t want to go by myself, but if I have to I might as well.” 

“Why can’t you wait until everyone else wakes up?” 

“Snowshoeing is best and easily done when the snow just falls. It’s the fluffiest and softest thing you’ll walk on. If you wait and the temp drops, it’ll get too hard.” 

Alex stares at Lucy and she can’t help but smile. She loves when her best friend talks about snow and winter so passionately. Or anything for that matter. Alex can’t help but give her a hard time because it doesn’t hurt to see how cute she is when she pouts. 

Lucy sips her hot chocolate slowly and Alex can’t help but bump her shoulder playfully. She nearly drops her drink and stares at Alex indignantly. 

“I’ll go with you,” Alex gives in. Just like she always does. 

Lucy lights up like it’s Christmas morning and Alex’s heart swells as she goes back to drinking her own hot chocolate. 

It’s not that she regrets saying yes, but Alex really doesn’t like the cold. She’s freezing even though she’s layered up in socks, long johns, thermals, and her ski pants. The gaiter she has both warms her and suffocates her. 

She trudges through the snow like it’s mud but Lucy moves with ease, almost bouncing like a red puffy marshmallow on top of the snow. A step too deep and Alex finds herself sinking in and pulling up her leg like dead weight. She grunts her way through. 

_**THUMP** _

Alex nearly falls backward at the sudden impact of snow exploding against her chest. 

She lets out a muffled scream as her hood comes off and the top of her head suddenly feels cold. There’s another explosion across her chest and she struggles to pull down the gaiter so she can speak. 

“ **LUCY**!” Alex screeches.

“ _Aleeeex_!” Lucy laughs. She’s already forming another snowball. 

Alex is cold, sweating, stiff; it’s a mess right now and Lucy has the balls to be playful at a godforsaken hour. She rushes towards Lucy with a yell. 

Lucy runs away with a delighted squeal thinking Alex is playing, but she also knows that Alex is pissed. “You can’t kill me! You love me too much!” 

“I hate you so much! I am freezing!” Alex stumbles and rushes after Lucy, kicking up snow like mad up the small rolling hills. 

Lucy laughs anyway, evading Alex’s arms reaching for her. “You’re getting a workout now. You’ll warm up.” 

“Yeah? Prove it!” Alex catches up to Lucy and with all her strength she leaps to tackle her. 

Lucy falls to the ground with a thump face first and Alex is on top of her, rolling her onto her back. And the hills are slippery. Lucy coughs up snow as she pushes against Alex and rolls herself on top. They slide down a bit together and suddenly Alex feels upside down as Lucy straddles her. 

Lucy shakes her head free of the snow and it falls down on Alex. 

Alex bats at the snow and wipes her face, but it’s pointless because her gloves are wet as she brushes off the snow. “Oh my god, stop it!” she begs, reaching for Lucy’s head to stop her from shaking. “You’re such a menace.”

“Oh! Am I a menace?” Lucy challenges with a laugh as Alex reaches for her head. Instead of letting Alex grab, she evades and bats her hands away before she grabs both of her wrists. Lucy pushes back, sitting harder on Alex and pinning her arms down beside her head. 

Alex squeaks as Lucy pins her down, face now centimeters from hers. She stops breathing. For a second, she thinks it’s gotten so cold that the air has just stop moving, but her whole body feels hot. Lucy is straddling her, pinning her down, staring at her with mischief in her eyes. 

“How does it feel now?” Lucy coyly asks, hot breath against her face. 

Alex can’t help but look away shyly. She hates it when Lucy does this. Her heart is threatening to beat out of her body. 

“Alex?”

“What?” 

“You okay?” Lucy’s tender voice catches Alex’s attention. 

When she looks back Lucy feels even closer, inspecting her carefully. There’s a softness in her eyes, but Alex’s eyes flicker down to her soft, somehow still moist lips. “Y-eah, fine,” her voice cracks. She clears her throat. She licks her cracking lips as a breeze rolls by. “I’m fine.” 

Lucy doesn’t move. She just stares at Alex. Her breath is gentle against Alex’s face. “Alex?” her voice has dropped to a rasp, a small shudder follows. 

“Mm?” Alex responds dumbly, unconsciously shivering. 

“Back inside?” Lucy offers with a small smile at the corner of her lips. Alex just nods.

It’s getting harder to ignore that feeling inside of her chest whenever Lucy is around. The feeling that their friendship is teetering on the edge of something more. She’s always felt strongly about Lucy. She loves Lucy, but she’s also _in love_ with her. Sometimes, she thinks that Lucy knows, can read right through her facade she tries so hard to maintain, but she knows better. They’re best friends and nothing about that is going to change. 

They strip out of their top layers just inside the doorway and make sure it's hanging to dry because when everyone wakes up again, they’re most likely going to hit the slopes. 

This time Lucy makes coffee and lets Alex start the fire. 

Alex curls up under a nice big throw on the rug in front of the fireplace, staring at the warm flame. The wood crackles as it burns and Alex can’t help but feel like maybe this is the only redeeming part about the winter season. She can start to feel the sensation in her toes and fingers again. 

“Here you go,” Lucy presents her with the cup of coffee that Alex takes gratefully with both hands. Lucy doesn’t have one as she sits down besides Alex, curling underneath the cover without hesitation. Even through her fuzzy socks, her feet feel cold. 

“You are freezing!” Alex shifts her feet and the coffee away. 

“Noooo, come back and warm me up!” Lucy says, playfully moving her feet back on top of Alex’s. 

Alex laughs. “We are not doing this while I’m drinking coffee,” she insists as she puts down her mug on the brick before wrapping them up properly in the throw. 

Lucy practically preens as Alex does this and shifts into her side. She hums happily as they settle together in front of the flame. Her head comes down on Alex’s shoulder. 

Alex smiles down at Lucy and tilts her head to nuzzle it a bit. They fall silent once more, staring at the crackling flame. Underneath the blanket, Lucy’s hand searches for Alex’s, entwining her fingers; Alex holds on, feeling warm all around. 

“Alex?” Lucy starts. Alex merely grunts in response. “Were you going to kiss me earlier?” Alex’s eyes widen and she looks at Lucy in shock.

“What?” The serenity and calm is just replaced by anxiety as Lucy picks up her head to stare at Alex. 

“In the snow earlier, you looked like you wanted to kiss me.”

“I--” her response falls short because she does want to kiss Lucy. Why wouldn’t she want to kiss Lucy? She stares struck by the question still and continues trying to fish for an answer. She doesn't want to lie but she also can't tell her the truth. It's her best friend she's thinking about kissing. “Lucy...I don't know what you want me to say.”

Lucy swallows thickly. She shifts to face Alex fully. Her free hand comes up to tuck Alex's hair behind her ear and she leans in. “Say yes.”

“Yes?” Alex parrots nervously, unsure of what Lucy is talking about. “What do you--”

Lucy leans in, effectively stopping Alex from speaking. Alex’s eyes go wide, her whole body freezes, and her mind can only focus on the fact that Lucy's soft lips are on hers. 

It isn't a friendly peck on the lips because Lucy lingers. She slots her lips against Alex's with ease and slowly kisses her. 

Alex feels her shift and wants to kiss her back but her body hasn't caught up to her brain. And it's ruining everything because Alex is finally kissing her best friend-- _well, her best friend is kissing her_ and she should be doing _something_ about it.

Lucy notices the stiffness and pulls back. There's a look of worry in her eyes. “Did I mess us up?”

Alex licks her lips, still slowly processing everything. They're chapped, making her curse herself for probably giving Lucy one of the worst kissing experiences ever. But she kissed her best friend. The thought makes her stomach fluttered. “I'm sorry,” she lets out with and uncontrollable giggle. She can't help it. 

Lucy furrows her brows. “What? Don't laugh,” she pleads. “Come on, I feel like a fool right now.”

Alex shakes her head. “No, don't feel like a fool. I did--I _do_ wanna kiss you. I just had to process the fact you were actually kissing me and I wish you gave me a warning. My lips are chapped as hell.”

Lucy lets out a laugh of disbelief. “Yeah, they were kind of chapped. Sort of ruined the experience.”

“Hey!” Alex playfully pushes at Lucy, feeling the levity once more. “You should've warned me.”

Lucy shrugs. “You should've known.”

“Known what?”

Lucy gives Alex a look. “Really?” Alex stares in confusion. “You're so dumb.”

Alex pushes at Lucy once more. “Hey! That's rude.” Lucy laughs as she falls over and she pulls Alex down with her.

They end up on their sides facing each other. The fire lights Lucy from behind. This time, Alex pushes Lucy's hair back so she can get a better look at her. 

“Just so you know, Alex, I love you as more than a friend,” Lucy whispers between the two of them. She plays with the hem of Alex's shirt nervously. “I want us to try being together.”

Alex cups Lucy's cheek to guide her eyes back to hers. “I love you too. Even if you're very mean to me.”

Lucy laughs as she pulls Alex in for another kiss.


End file.
